


When Can I See You Again?

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [83]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Shirou Cheats, Shirou finding himself, Song Inspired, yonekuni cheats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: It used to be that no matter what Yonekuni did to him in bed, he enjoyed it.  Enjoyed feeling the blond’s arms around his body.  But now, the pleasure seemed to be fading.  After all, how can you get pleasure from your lover if you caught said lover in the arms of others?   Its not until he meets up with someone close that he finds out that he doesn’t have to settle.





	

Fingers tightened and tangled in the blankets below him, struggling to find purchase as his body was moved. Forced by the one behind him, above him and the one that lay inside him. Biting down on his lower lip to muffle the sounds that wanted to escape, Shirou dropped his head and clenched his eyes tightly close. The sound of harsh breathing in his ear, the feel of a nose rubbing and snuffing the hair away from his skin. He wanted to believe that the move was done because the blond loved him. Wanted nothing more than to lie to himself that the tight grip on his hips was a possessive grip, loving and holding him in place as his body was worshiped.

None of that was true, though. Nothing he told himself was true, only what he wanted himself to believe. The hold he had on his lower lip slipped as a near bitter chuckle escaped, not that reptile above him noticed. Muffled by the blankets, nothing he said nor did registered with the blond, he wondered if Yonekuni even noticed that he wasn’t really responding.

All that mattered was the heat that his body offered.

Letting go of one blanket, working his hand down his body to the limp flesh that hung between his legs. No hint of hardness nor the twitch of life. Only the dull movement of his lover, fuck buddy.

It used to be that Yonekuni would get him hard and aching. That his body would respond and he would be able to get off before the heavyweight came. Memories that would swarm his mind of the blond’s hand curling around his cock and worked him to completion. To feel the pad of a thumb swipe at the tip of his flesh, the hum of approval if the blond ever went down on him. It all used to be like that, a year ago or so. But like everything else, Yonekuni’s treatment of him changed as well. From the hesitant touches to that of wanting and then, back to the hesitant touches to nothing at all.

Swallowing back a sound when the angle of hips changed, brushing against his prostate in a spark of pleasure. Despite his feels on Yonekuni’s treatment, he wanted nothing more than to embrace the pleasure. He loved Yonekuni, still did. But sex only went so far as well as love. It wasn’t like he could tell the blond that he wasn’t pleasing in bed. Not when he knew the deep secret that the blond tried to hide from him. Even Yonekuni’s brother didn’t know what he knew. After all, telling someone that you caught your boyfriend and lover with a woman. The pleasured cries that would echo his dreams and nightmares.

At the time, he hadn’t slammed the door open and confront the couple. Hadn’t acted like the betrayal was anything new, not that it was. He lost count of how many times he would use the key that the reptile gave him to let himself into the apartment and stood outside the door as the couple fucked. Only heartbroken and disgusted with himself for fooling himself into believing that he was wanted and needed.

Which brought him back to the present, wincing as Yonekuni pulled out of him and the sound of a condom being pulled back off and tied, the clatter of the trash as it was thrown away. He was foolish for not noticing it earlier, the use of condoms and the fact that when their relationship had started, condoms were something they didn’t use. And he had liked it like that. Used to love the feeling of Yonekuni trembling inside him as he came, the feel of fluid inside him and slowly leaking out of him.

“You okay?”

The gruff question, one he had heard before and knew there was concern behind the words. He knew the blond cared for him. When he didn’t answer, Yonekuni looked away from him and released a sigh, dropping down to where he lay. ”Its not like you to stay silent-” the hesitant words as Yonekuni searched for the right word. After all, it must be a blow to his pride to know that he wasn’t loud like he was. Fighting back the urge to roll his eyes as he sat up. Only noticing that he was quiet and not that he wasn’t participating. Only concerned in fucking him and nothing about him.

“Its nothing, Madarame,” he dismissed, hissing under his breath as he stood, body more sore than he was used to. Even the use of lubrication had dwindled, the lack of care of preparation was one of the reasons he was losing interest in having sex with Yonekuni. Not that he could tell the blond, it wasn’t in him to be cruel like Yonekuni had a habit of doing to him. Feeling the curious gaze on his back, he wouldn’t fool himself into thinking that the gaze was anything more than curious. Hope had long since vanished. Grabbing his discarded clothing, making his way towards the bathroom, closing it softly behind him. A click of the lock and the flick of the light was his welcome into comfort. Dropping his clothing on the floor and the turn of a knob, welcoming the wash of warm water on his skin as he reached for the soap that he had brought months before, barely having been used. Next to the bottle stood a bottle for women, the flowering script that labeled the bottle.

By the time he finished cleaning up, he couldn’t meet up with some people smelling of sex, stepping out of the bathroom dressed that he noticed the few items that he hadn’t seen when he came in earlier. Ignoring the obvious signs that told him what he knew, Shirou grabbed his bag, paused before shaking his head at the one sided conversation that he caught as he approached the small living room. Slipping his shoes on and out the door before the reptile could stop him, not that he actually would, he took a deep breath and pushed aside the hurt that still lingered.

_________

Under the dim lighting of the bar, one he had been frequenting as of late, Shirou watched as several people entered the bar, seeing dark eyes light up at the sight of him and move towards his small table. The slight haze from cigarette smoke was ignored, the soft murmuring of others was low enough so no one could really listen. Not that they wanted to, he wasn’t the only one with problems with their love and sex life.

“Shirou,” the scrape of a chair against the floor and the familiar smile that he grew up with as the slightly younger male leaned in, brushing lips against his cheek. Feeling the heat rising to his cheeks, still struggling to get used to the affectionate way Oushou was. The promise written in between the words that the snake spoke, honest with him and not the one he was seeing. Ignoring the guilt that inched its way inside him, he was doing the same thing to Oushou’s partner that the girls Yonekuni fucked did to him. ”Haven’t you been waiting long?”

The nod to his glass, still a little more than half filled as he nursed the bitter liquid. Smiling softly to himself, it was nice to have someone concerned for him. Shaking his head, licking his bottom lip and for a brief moment, he enjoyed the way Oushou’s eyes followed the movement of his tongue. Tanned skin darkening enough to tell him that Oushou was blushing before he excused himself for a drink, watching the male walk away and eyeing the back that he had grasped onto several times. Wonderful times. Tearing his gaze away from Oushou and his broad back, Shirou stared down at his glass.

He would be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy flirting with his friend. After years of hearing degrading remarks about men in general from Yonekuni, he had been afraid of looking at others with enjoyment. But weeks ago, the encouraging words from the snake, making use of pheromones that he was still struggling to control, opened up the path that he wanted to explore. The cool touch of Oushou’s hand as he lead him away from the bar and towards his apartment. Tenderness that he hadn’t felt in so long, the exploration of his body and the way his body was worshiped.

Gentle nips of teeth as lips made a pathway across his chest and down, nibbles and sucks. Murmured words that matched the way hands slid down his hips and cradling him close, the way a lover should.

Memories rushed through his mind, leaving him flushed and turning away from the curious look Oushou gave him when he returned. The light clatter of the glass as his drink was set down. ”You’re doing it again,” the soft murmur of warning from the snake.

Glancing up, the flush that covered the snake’s cheeks and others that were situated at the tables that were scattered through the small bar. Mumbling an apology, Shirou struggled to stop the pheromones that had been released. Even after all of training that Yonekuni had put him through, the excellent teaching of Shinobu, he still couldn’t grasp it when he was excited. Shooting an apologetic look at those that were flustered by the smell and those that shot him looks of anger or envy were over looked. There was no way he could tell them that he hadn’t meant to release them.

“You know, Shirou,” Oushou began, looking from his drink and then to him, “have you thought about leaving Madarame? Its clear that you’re not happy with him. E-even I can see that, not that I can do anything about that.” The bitter words left Oushou’s lips, moving his hand to grasp Oushou’s hand. One would normally be embarrassed by such actions, holding hands in public let alone with another guy. But the fact that the bar they were in was situated between two bars deep in Shinjuku Ni-chōme where he could be comfortable to have conversations with others. Where the Madarame brothers wouldn’t even dare to step foot in, giving him a chance to explore what he had neglected in favor of nursing a one sided love.

“You, you’re mother is still pushing the marriage?” Shirou asked, reaching for his drink and taking a sip and eyeing the door, waiting for a few other friends that he met at different bars that lined the many streets of the district. One or two that got him to open up about the fumbling relationship with Yonekuni. And then…

Shirou licked his lips, not wanting to dive deeper into his memories and release everything all over again.

Catching the nodding out of the corner of his eye, the downturn of lips and the clenching of fingers into fists. “She has no clue as to how I feel about this. Doesn’t want to listen to me and is only intent on bringing the Aogiri name back into higher standing. After what happened with my brother, she doesn’t want another repeat.” The worrying of a bottom lip as Oushou looked up at him, he could read the pleading in his friend’s eyes. If he were to let Oushou’s mother know what he is, she would be bound to break off the forced marriage and insist that he marry Oushou. But his friend knew the reasons to why he couldn’t do it. It would be one thing if the older woman knew when to keep her mouth shut. But if he were to break up an arranged marriage for his friend, the insistence as to why and when she found out, there was no doubt that she will, everyone and their relatives would know.

“Have you actually talked to her?” He asked, referring to the girl that Oushou was engaged to. This was something that the girl wasn’t into as well, just forced by her family as well to create an offspring in the hopes of taking over. An heir that they could control and mould to their liking.

A shake of a dark head, the denial that was written on his face. Strength wasn’t Oushou’s strongest point, unable to deny what his family wanted of him. Even if it meant the future that he wanted would be forever out of his reach. He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t give his friend any advice. A glance at the clock that hung above the bar, narrowing his eyes and sighing before pulling out his phone, the missed texts from the others that he was supposed to meet up with. Just as well, the atmosphere between him and Oushou would have just brought everyone else down.

“Have you ever thought about it? About running away from everything? From this and just explore to your hearts content?”

Looking up from his drink and to the voice that sounded from above them, the grinning face of a familiar blond, barely legal enough to be in a bar, let alone a gay bar.

Who would have thought that the appearance of the nekomata would change the course of everything he thought was steady in his life.


End file.
